Pan (2015 film)
Pan is a 2015 film and a prequel to J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan. Cast Singing cast *Hugh Jackman - Edward Teach/Blackbeard Non-singing cast *Levi Miller - Peter *Garrett Hedlund - James Hook *Rooney Mara - Tiger Lily *Adeel Akhtar - Sam Smiegel *Nonso Anozie - Bishop *Amanda Seyfried - Mary *Kathy Burke - Mother Barnabas *Lewis MacDougall - Nibs Plot Newborn Peter is left by his mother Mary on the steps of an orphanage in London, an establishment under the care of Mother Barnabas. Several years later, during World War II, upon learning that Mother Barnabas is hoarding food for herself, Peter and his best friend Nibs try to steal it to distribute among themselves and the other orphans but they are caught. In the process, Peter finds a letter written by his mother, declaring her love and assuring Peter they will meet again "in this world or another". In retaliation for the boys' mischief, Mother Barnabas summons pirates who kidnap Peter, Nibs and several others. Nibs manages to escape but Peter does not. He is captured and taken aboard a flying pirate ship. Following an aerial battle with several Spitfires the ship takes Peter to Neverland, a magical realm beyond space and time, where he is forced to become a slave laborer and mine for Pixum on behalf of the terrible pirate Blackbeard who uses it to prevent himself from aging. Peter befriends another miner, named James Hook. After insulting Blackbeard's men, Peter is forced to walk the plank over the deep mine, but survives by flying. Blackbeard then tells Peter about an old prophecy involving a boy who could fly who would one day kill him, but Peter refuses to believe he is that boy. Peter joins Hook and his accomplice, Sam "Smee" Smiegel, stealing one of Blackbeard's flying ships and escapes into the forest. There they are found by the native chief's daughter Tiger Lily and nearly executed but then Chief Great Little Panther notices Peter's pan flute pendant, left to him by Mary, which is said to belong to their people's greatest hero, the legendary Pan. Using the Memory Tree, Tiger Lily tells Peter that many years ago when the natives and the fairies united to fight together against the pirates under Blackbeard, the Fairy Prince and the love of Blackbeard's life, Mary, fell in love but when Blackbeard discovered them, the Prince took human form to rescue Mary. But as fairies could live in human form for only one day, the Prince sacrificed his life for Mary. Mary was then forced to hide their newborn son Peter in the other world on Earth and seek shelter in the Fairy Kingdom when she and the fairies had to retreat. As part of his half-fairy heritage, Peter has the ability to fly, but is unable to do so because of his lack of faith. Fearful of Blackbeard's punishment, Smee betrays the natives' location to him, and in the ensuing battle, Chief Great Little Panther is murdered by Blackbeard, who also reveals that he killed Peter's mother. Peter is hurt to learn that Tiger Lily had lied to Peter, telling him his mother is still alive but she explains that he would have walked away from his destiny if he knew the truth. Peter, Hook, and Tiger Lily escape in a raft and head to the Fairy Kingdom to enlist their help in defeating the pirates. Along the way, Peter falls into the river and is nearly eaten by giant crocodiles before being rescued by the mermaids, after which he has a vision of Blackbeard accidentally killing Mary as she defended the Fairy Kingdom from his offensive. Despondent over their chances, Hook leaves while Peter and Tiger Lily arrive at the Fairy Kingdom alone, only to be ambushed by Blackbeard who plans to use the fairies' vast amount of Pixum to live forever. Blackbeard takes Peter's pan flute pendant, which is the key to the fairy kingdom, opens their gates and launches an attack. Peter escapes and befriends one of the fairies, named Tinker Bell. Together, they rally the rest of the Neverland fairies to fight the pirates while Tiger Lily duels Blackbeard. Hook returns on the stolen ship and fights Blackbeard's right-hand man Bishop until the ship tips over, sending both falling to their deaths. Peter conquers his fears and flies to save Hook, while Blackbeard and his men are overpowered by the fairies. Forced into an abyss, they subsequently fall to their deaths. Smee is the sole survivor having fled during the battle. Peter then sees a vision of Mary, who reaffirms him to be Neverland's savior: Peter Pan. Shortly afterwards, Peter and Hook, now the captain of the Jolly Roger, return to London to rescue Nibs and the other orphans, who become part of Peter's crew, the Lost Boys. In the ironic final scene, Peter and Hook reaffirm their friendship, certain that nothing will ever go wrong between them. Musical numbers *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Blackbeard and Children *"Blitzkrieg Bop" – Blackbeard and Children Category: Films